narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tailed Beast Sage Technique
|image=TBM_combines_with_SM.png |kanji=尾獣仙術 |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Tailed Beast Sage Technique |english tv=Bijū Sage Mode |viz manga=Honoured Bijū Sage Mode |other names=Version 3, Beast Mode |parent jutsu=Sage Mode, |jutsu classification=Senjutsu, Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Acacia, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Sayuri Senju, Randy Uzumaki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |romanji=Bijū Senjutsu }} Tailed Beast Sage Technique (尾獣仙術, Bijū Senjutsu) is the name coined to the ability of combining senjutsu chakra with the chakra of a Tailed Beast, granting the user enhanced capabilities. It can also refer to the combination of natural energy and and tailed beast chakra alone. This form is associated with Pseudo-Jinchūriki, and experienced or dominating Jinchūriki. It is noted to be easier for Pseudos, but more beneficial for jinchūriki to achieve the ability to transcend. Overview Those who have mastered their tailed beast chakra to a certain degree can enter this state as long as they are able to enter Sage Mode. Mixing their chakra with the tailed beasts' they balance natural energy within it, increasing the overall power. This is noted to combine the powers of Sage Mode with the prowess of jinchūriki transformations. The Tailed Beast Mode can also be combined with Sage Mode to greatly enhance one's abilities, giving him a further increase in speed, strength, healing, durability, ninjutsu and taijutsu.Naruto chapter 645, page 8 The markings of the Sage also reflect on the tailed beast's cloak as well.Naruto chapter 645, page 7 Depending on their mastery of the Tailed Beast, and how much chakra they possess, this mode increases in power. It enhances the power of the tailed beasts skills greatly, along with the shinobi's. This form is easier for Pseudos to master due to having less chakra, but more beneficial for the full hosts to learn for an extreme boost in power that surpasses standard Sage Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. Also having Tailed Beasts gather the energy works faster and better, something that doesn't work for all pseudos (due to some not having a sentient chakra). Depending on what form the user is in, (or if they flow TB and senjutsu chakra throughout their body) the form can increase in power, and capabilities as well. In full Tailed Beast Mode, with chakra avatars or replicas, the power is at its highest. Using Tailed Beasts and natural energy flow within oneself is noted to be very powerful too as well as doing it through things such as Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Sayuri's Version Sayuri is able to enter this state by releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal located in the center of her forehead. Upon it's release, the seal unleashes the stored tailed beast chakra of Kurama alongside the accumulated natural energy, balancing them effectively, and thus, allowing Sayuri to enter Tailed Beast Sage Mode. While in this state, Sayuri dons a chakra cloak which bears striking resemblance to that of Minato and Naruto. She is able to utilize the Chakra arms function of the tailed beasts, and also able to manifest their most powerful technique, known as the Tailed Beast Ball, to a certain extent. Along with drastic improvements in her speed, strength and durability, Sayuri can access the regenerative properties of a tailed beast to heal herself. Contrary to belief, her Sharingan does indeed remain active, though the tomoe and coloring merge with the coloring of her chakra cloak. Akin to Kurama, Sayuri also gains the ability to sense negative emotions. Because she is not an actual Jinchūriki, Sayuri is unable to capture the full extent of this transformation. Furthermore, she is subject to involuntary surges of rage while in this state, due to the sheer magnitude of the aura brought upon by the chakra cloak. The absence of a true tailed beast inside of her limits the amount of time Sayuri can maintain the form, as without a supplier of chakra, it resorts to using her own. Acacia's Version As a pseudo-jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Acacia possesses one of the most powerful forms of the technique. Cursed Seal Influence Trivia See Also * References